1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jigsaw puzzle, and more particular to a multifunctional cylindrical sliding block puzzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, jigsaw puzzles are very popular games, but most of them are only two-dimensional. With reference to FIG. 11, a conventional sliding block jigsaw puzzle has a planar configuration and is composed of a plurality of sliding blocks. Patterns or pictures can be printed on a board made of paper or other material, and the board is cut into a plurality of bits. A player must reunite the pattern by fitting together these bits. However, the conventional sliding block jigsaw puzzle only has a 2D (two-dimensional) pattern with a limited decorative effect.
Therefore, the invention provides a cylindrical sliding block jigsaw puzzle game to mitigate the aforementioned problems.